


The Art of Denial

by orphan_account



Series: Idk [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Melissa Deserved Better, Open Ending, Poltics, Rare Ship, Yvonne Deserved Better, slight Manipulation, slight angst, they both deserved BETTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veronica Hastings had always been a highly capable woman. But Melissa had unfortunately learned, her mother was always a little too soft to do what had to be done. Spencer, as much as she denied it, inherited this trait. Of course, Peter was out the question too. He was spineless, no matter how much he acted otherwise. Too scared to do what should be done.Which left Melissa, who had a rare ability to do what had to be done, ruthlessly and without remorse.Or, Melissa tries to cause a scandal but fails miserably. Along the way she falls in love, gets drunk and has one almost-kiss.





	The Art of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought both Melissa and Yvonne deserved better. So why not give them both a happy ending?

Veronica Hastings had always been a highly capable woman. But Melissa had unfortunately learned, her mother was always a little too soft to do what had to be done. Spencer, as much as she denied it, inherited this trait. Of course, Peter was out the question too. He was spineless, no matter how much he acted otherwise. Too scared to do what must be done.

Which left Melissa, who had a rare ability to do what had to be done, ruthlessly and without remorse. 

This thought is what urged Melissa to knock on Yvonne Philip's hotel door. A scandal like this, would surely ruin her. Cheating on Toby, not only _that_ but cheating on Toby with the enemy? The story wrote itself.

Besides, Yvonne certainly didn't seem disinterested. Well, if all the staring from last debate was any indication, at least.

There was scuffling inside, before the door opened. Yvonne was standing in a flimsy, golden robe. "Melissa? Can I... Can I help you with something?" Asked Yvonne cautiously, hugging herself self-conciously. The only time Melissa and Yvonne had met before was during debates and campaigns. Melissa had never seen Yvonne looked so undressed before, and she didn't exactly dislike it.

"Do you like Chinese?" Melissa asked holding up the greasy bag. Frowning, Yvonne looked at Melissa suspicously but slowly opened the door to let her inside. 

"You don't seem like the type of girl to go to an almost stranger's house with food for no reason. Especially an almost stranger like me." Replied Yvonne, looking at Melissa carefully. "My family's given you a rough week. Chinese is the least you deserve." Smiled Melissa, it was second nature by this point. Just like that Yvonne's eyes softened.

It was almost a shame, someone so smart being so naïve. Didn't Yvonne understand a thing about politics?

"It wasn't your fault." Yvonne smiled sweetly, taking the bag. The two sat down on the couch, as Yvonne took everything out of the bags and put them onto the table. "I know. But in your situation, I would at least want a friend to rely on. Someone I can trust, especially from the other side." Replied Melissa, plucking a plastic fork off the table.

Sweetly, Yvonne smiled. Melissa was certain that stupidly trusting smile would Yvonne's downfall. If she was only a little less nice, Melissa senses that with Yvonne's intelligence and charisma, she could surely rule the world (or at least Rosewood) easily.

But alas, where Melissa was ambitious and conniving, Yvonne was kind and innocent. 

\---

Seeing Toby and Yvonne up close, Melissa soon noticed the gaping flaws in their relationship. But if Melissa was being honest, it seemed all Yvonne and Toby's problems were suspicously Spencer-sized. Even without trying, Spencer managed to meddle in other people's lives and relationships. It was almost an art form, a skill.

The more time Melissa spent with Yvonne, the more obvious it was that she had noticed the same thing. Yvonne was perfect from afar, but up close, she seemed riddled with insecurity that neither Spencer or even Toby seemed to help with in the slightest. Melissa almost pitied her.

But beyond pity, Melissa felt relieved. Maybe she could actually find a way to make this crazy plan of hers work. Yvonne already realised her current relationship was beyond problematic, all Melissa needed to offer was a better alterative. Melissa needed to court her, to make Yvonne feel like a real-life Disney princess. She needed Yvonne to feel Melissa was her _happily ever after._

\---

"What's this?" Yvonne giggled opening the door. Melissa grinned, the weight of the basket full of gifts almost making her topple. "A few presents." Melissa replied, entering Yvonne's hotel room. "What for? Last time I checked there was nothing special about August 31st." Replied Yvonne looking utterly confused by the display of affection.

At the reaction, Melissa felt a strange pang of emotion in her chest. Melissa dismissed it, now was not the time for her emotions to cloud her vision from her goal. This was simply a means to an end, nothing more, nothing less.

"Does there need to be a reason?" Chuckled Melissa, setting the basket down. "No... No, I suppose not." Yvonne replied, looking teary eyed. She looked overcome with raw emotion. Melissa couldn't help but think it was quite endearing and beautiful. Despite months of friendship, this was the most honest and raw Melissa had ever seen her. It really should've been pathetic but somehow, coming from Yvonne it wasn't.

Shaking her head, Yvonne wiped her eyes and smiled widely. "I'm sure I can expect only the best from Melissa Hastings." She laughed.

Melissa laughed with her. She didn't even have to fake her laughter anymore. It was honestly quite scary how little Melissa had to act these days. It didn't quite feel like _pretending_ to be Yvonne's friend anymore.

\---

A week later, they sat side by side on the pier, their feet dangling off the edge. Toby had rushed off suddenly, something about Spencer, neither girls had bothered to argue with him. They simply stayed seated. Even now, with the sun setting, the girls remained. 

"Do you think me and Toby will be okay?" Yvonne whispered, resting her head on Melissa's shoulder. Despite the air turning frigid, Melissa felt nothing but warmth. "Well, that depends on whether you want it to work." Whispered Melissa, staring at the setting sun. She could hear practically hear Yvonne's mind racing, the cogs turning in her beautiful mind.

Without thinking, Melissa grabbed Yvonne's hand in hers silently. "What if I don't?" Asked Yvonne. When Melissa turned to face her, Yvonne looked curious and intrigued. It wasn't a realization, it didn't seem like a new or invasive thought to Yvonne. It was simply the truth.

"Then tell him." Melissa said, before her brain could catch up with her mouth. She'd never felt this out of control before, not even with Ian. And it wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all, like Melissa would've assumed it would be. It felt freeing, liberating. Like finally being let out of a locked cage, finally able to be whatever she wanted to be.

The air felt charged with possibility as Yvonne turned to face her. Melissa leaned forward, Yvonne pulled back.

"Not now, not like this." Yvonne whispered. "Then when?" Asked Melissa annoyed, although her voice was held no malice. She was impatient, she suddenly wanted to keep this feeling for ever. Melissa wanted this feeling, this night, this kiss, this _girl_ to be all hers. "I'll let you know." Replied Yvonne, standing up and smoothing the invisible wrinkles out of her dress.

Melissa opened her mouth to speak, but Yvonne was already walking away. Hastings' don't talk to people's backs. They're not _desperate_ , people come to them, not the other way around.

Silently, Melissa stood up and walked away. She felt normal again, but after feeling so free earlier, it felt so incredibly rigid and tense. But mostly, it just felt lonely and a little pathetic. Scowling, Melissa climbed into her car. Since when did her life revolve around some beautiful, sweet, stupidly trusting girl who she was supposed to hate?

Driving back to Rosewood, Melissa decided she needed a glass of champagne as soon as she got back.

\---

"Melissa?" Spencer asked surprised as she walked into the barn. "You... You ruin _everything._ Do... Do you know what you do to people? So much pain because of you, y-you know that?" Slurred Melissa, glaring at Spencer accusingly. "You're drunk, Melissa. You should go back to bed." Sighed Spencer, looking exhausted.

Melissa felt a sudden, drunken wave of anger. How could Spencer always feel so _right_ all the time when she brought nothing but destruction? Spencer always acted so high-and-mighty but she was the one who ruined everything.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Hissed Melissa, her words biting despite how slurred they were. "Is this about Ian? After all this time?" Spencer asked, with a look of disbelief. Standing from the couch, Melissa stumbled over to Spencer, looking more bitter and angry than Spencer had ever seen her. "You think this is about _Ian_? That creep?" Asked Melissa.

Suddenly, Melissa broke into a manic fit of laughter that quickly turned to crying. Spencer didn't know what to say, this was the most emotion she'd ever seen from her sister.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked uncomfortably. "Of course I'm fucking not." Sobbed Melissa, angrily.

Utterly confused and somewhat sympathetic, Spencer pulled Melissa into a hug. Unable to hold back her tears, Melissa sobbed into Spencer's shoulder. Spencer didn't dare move away for almost an hour, Melissa would never admit it but it was nice.

\---

The next day, Melissa woke up on the couch. On the table was a cup of water next to two pills, a plate of egg on toast and most interesting of all, a local newspaper. The headline proclaimed the seperation of Toby and Yvonne.

There was a knock on the door.


End file.
